


Soldier Keep On Marching On

by CasiplesCastle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, star war
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, K-2SO is not impressed by anything, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Obi-Wan has a new padawan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasiplesCastle/pseuds/CasiplesCastle
Summary: What if Lyra called Obi-Wan instead of Saw? One-shot.





	Soldier Keep On Marching On

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot that I wrote this. I loved Rogue One so much. It's the best Star Wars film for me so far. It was just so epic and right through the feels. But anyway, this was supposed to be longer but I forgot where this plot was heading so I'll just post this and probably update if it comes back to me. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Wars and Rogue One are not mine.

 

 

"Jyn, whatever I do, I do it to protect you. Say you understand."

"I understand."

She said it even if she didn't.

 

...

 

"Trust the Force."

A Kyber crystal was clasped around her neck.

And she lost everything.

 

...

 

The hatch was creaking open with a loud, dull thud. A man with a greying beard peered through.

"Come, little one." He called with the warmest smile and the saddest eyes Jyn has ever seen. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

Something deep within her told her she was safe.

 

...

 

"Why do you carry that?" Jyn pointed to the cylindrical object hanging from Ben Kenobi's robes. It has been days since he rescued her. When she was sure he wouldn't hurt her and decided she could trust him, she began an unrelenting interrogation only a child can do. Luckily he was more patient than most.

Ben smiled at the little girl and gestured for her to take a seat across from him. When she made herself comfortable, he took the object and held it between his hands.

"It is my lightsaber."

"What's a lightsaber?"

"It's a Jedi's weapon."

 

...

 

"Yield!" Jyn raged.

Tatooine's twin suns were mercilessly baring down on Jyn Erso when she'd first met Cassian Andor with a saber an inch away from his chin and a blaster trained at her head. They were both absolutely still, bodies taut like a string, ready to pounce. Nothing else existed but the two of them, suspended in time, holding their breath, the Force encasing them in its cosmic embrace.

Her eyes were a swirl of green energy, nearly crackling from the power of the Force. His were cold pools of brown, calculating and ruthless. Two polar opposites found in one stage and their gravities pulled.

"Jyn Erso." He said in his deep baritone, detached.

"Captain Cassian Andor." She answered just as flat. If he's surprised to know who he is, he doesn't show it.

"We have a mission for you." K-2SO chimed from the background, feet spread apart, ready for battle. "A major weapon's test is imminent. We need your help to find out what it is and how to destroy it."

"Why me?" Jyn asked, her saber never faltering.

"Your father sent the message." He answered, blaster completely steady.

Her eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed into slits. She retracted her lightsaber, the pale white blade disappearing and the hilt clipped back to her belt. She turned to her master, one of the last Jedi in the galaxy, eyes uncertain and torn. But Ben Kenobi only smiled and inclined his head. The Force gathered around them and whispered to her soul a ghost of a feeling she hasn't felt in years, a word she'd never thought to say, a purpose she never believed she could have...

She turned again to the Rebel Captain and took him in, thick blue coat, shaggy fringe, face lined with shadows. There was something about him, light and dark moving, circling him, as if the Force cannot decide where he belonged.

"Saw Guerrera has in his custody an Imperial pilot carrying a message from your father. Saw knows you as Galen and Lyra Erso's daughter and trained to be a Jedi even if it is one of the most well-kept secret in the Alliance." Cassian Andor spoke again in his deep baritone.

"I told him. I've had... missions with the Partisans." Jyn answered.

"I find that answer vague and unconvincing." K2 commented. Cassian shot him a look then turned back to Jyn.

"Charming." Jyn said, looking amused.

"Then, he would be more inclined to speak with you than the Alliance. We need you to retrieve it." He said as if K2 never disrupted him, his voice as deep but there was more to it than that but Jyn cannot seem to grasp what it meant. She trusted the Force to tell her when she's ready. "We hoped that you would help us."

Her eyes brightened at the feeling she hasn't felt in a long time, the word she never spoke, and the purpose she never believed she would have.

"Hope?"

Cassian's lips quirked ever so slightly. "Yes. Rebellions are built on hope."

In that moment, looking at Captain Cassian Andor, Jedi Knight Jyn Erso hoped.


End file.
